Who Do You Choose?
by Number1PixarFan
Summary: Oneshot. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf have their first threesome, and favoritism, inequalities, and jealousy abound. M rating is pretty self-explanatory. Kevin/Nazz/Rolf.


**A/N: Someday, someone I know is gonna find these and I'm gonna be embarrassed as hell. I really need to get back to my OUAT fanfics.**

**Hey, I said no regrets.**

**This one isn't quite as classy as Never Leave, but there are still a whole lot of words I'm not comfortable with using.**

**I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

"Who do you choose, Nazz?"

Nazz's gaze flickered between the two boys crouching over her. Her knees clattered restlessly against each other, as indecisive as her mind was. It was a put-on – Nazz knew who she wanted. But the other boy's feelings meant too much to her for her to state it outright.

She stared at the rug for several moments, looping the loose cloth around her waiting fingers, her cheek pressed demurely against her naked shoulder. "I choose . . . " she said finally, inserting a pause to further solidify her deliberate charade. "Rolf." All pretense of uncertainty was quickly dropped as she grinned at the exported goods and let her legs unhinge.

"Of course," said Rolf as he kneeled over her, arbitrarily reaching out for her hair and arms and breasts in no particular sequence. "Rolf would be honored to . . . consume you."

"This isn't a horror flick, babe," she laughed before pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. The coarse sprouts of hair on his chin tickled, making her giggle into the space between his lips. She started leaning backwards, taking his mouth on a journey down the front of her body.

It was like they'd completely forgotten that Kevin was still sitting there.

A threesome, she said. It would be so hot, she said. Though you might have to do some "boy stuff" with Rolf, she said, which was really fine with him until he discovered that it meant maintaining an erection watching Rolf give lip service to his girlfriend.

God, she was beautiful. The way the apples of her cheeks blossomed as she smiled; the feathery yellow hairs near her neck that curled up as she rubbed her head against the carpeting. She would go crazy if she knew her hair was frizzing, but Kevin was enamored, and goddammit, it needed to stay that way if he was going to stay at attention. He felt his stomach flop each time he remembered it was _Rolf's _name she was moaning, _Rolf's _greasy hair she was digging her fingers into.

Kevin resignedly jacked himself twice. Yeah, this was hot. So hot, he was shivering.

The words, "Oh, yes, Rolf," flowed out of Nazz's mouth in a repetitive stream. It wasn't her fault. Rolf was quite good. His mouth had taken lessons from the rest of his body: find a job to do, determine the most effective way to do it, and then plow through like the world would stop spinning if he didn't. He wasn't exactly intimately familiar with the human vulva, but neither of the others would have guessed. He had to pin Nazz's thighs to the floor so she wouldn't buck and break his nose.

Kevin watched Rolf carefully, trying to pick up his methods. The only things he saw, besides the oddly gentle look in his eyes that he tried to ignore, baffled him – why did he keep deserting the good place in favor of the place with virtually nothing? – and he was puzzling over them when he heard Nazz murmur, "Oh, Rolf, yes . . . Kev, come here!"

Kevin looked up in surprise. "Nazz!"

She rolled her head towards him, loopy and high on European saliva. "Don't just touch yourself, Kev, come here!"

He was only so happy to oblige. He went to her on his hands and knees and dipped his head to catch her open lips. They kissed for a moment before her tongue gently shooed his away.

"Mmm, sweetie, you don't get it," she said, sounding half here, half there. With her hand shaking, she nudged him closer and reached between his legs to take hold of him and bring him to her mouth.

It was a welcome move. Kevin grimaced, reveling finally in her warmth. He thrust forward once, but he gladly let her take the lead – it was enough just to be acknowledged. She even met his gaze with smiling eyes, like she would when they were alone, and there was just something about getting head and nostalgia in one package that made him feel loved. He put his hand on the back of her neck, feeling her hair waft breezily over his fingers like curtains.

But when he tugged gently on her hair, she was unresponsive. The sensation of Nazz's lips on his skin suddenly diminished when Nazz turned her head to the side to make her cries for Rolf excessively loud. Kevin had a sudden impulse to yank her hair so she stayed on task, but he resisted. He knew she would realize her mistake soon, and seconds later, she did indeed turn back to him. But that didn't last very long, either. The cycle of moaning and blowing went on irregularly for two minutes, and ultimately, Nazz came before Kevin was even close. By the way she dropped him like a hot potato as she collapsed, it was clear she didn't plan to pick it up again.

"Jeez, Rolf, you're just an animal, aren't you?" laughed Nazz as she descended from her high, propping herself up on her wobbly elbows.

"This is not to say that Rolf is Wilfred, yes?"

"No, it's a good thing." Nazz wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laughed into the dark crook of his neck. She rubbed her hands over his arms and his chest and his back, kissed him on the nose, and rolled her head to the side. "Hey, Kev, why don't you break out those condoms?"

Kevin did not want to get up. He wanted to sit and be pissed off. But this wasn't over – he still had a chance for some action. "Who for?" he asked as he jumped to his feet and went to dig through his backpack, which was lying by the other side of Nazz's bed.

Nazz hesitated. "I was thinking for Rolf."

The first condom Kevin picked up was rendered unusable by Kevin crushing his hand into a fist. Of course. Why would he have thought differently? Wasn't this all this was? A message from his cheating girlfriend: _Maybe if you just watch your best friend fuck me, you'll realize how hot we are together and how this – just me and him – is how it should be._

But dammit, he loved her so much. He named the next condom he grabbed "Benefit of the Doubt" and got ready to toss it over the bed. But when he looked up, he was face-to-face with Rolf, who was lying on his belly across the bed. "I will take that, please, thank you," Rolf said, plucking the condom out of Kevin's hand.

"Don't rub it in, Rolf," Kevin muttered as he started walking to the spot where he'd discarded his clothes.

But to Kevin's surprise, Rolf reached for his shoulder. "What is Kevin squawking about? Is 'rubbing in' not what he anticipated?"

"Just go screw already. I'm gonna see if I can find some chips."

"Kevin!" Rolf's grip on Kevin's shoulder tightened, and he was forced to turn around. He was blown backwards, because that oddly gentle look in Rolf's eyes was back and even more intensely sweet. He had a confidence about him – not that he wasn't confident as hell most of the time, but this was a different kind of confidence. The hand holding the condom was pressed against his chest, but with the open side facing out, like he was displaying the prophylactic to the other boy. "Rolf chooses you, Kevin," he said quietly before yanking Kevin's arm so their faces were nearly touching. Rolf was moderately inexperienced with females, but he knew his way around a cock.

Rolf's lips tasted like Nazz, sweet but acrid like a grapefruit. It was hypnotizing, and before Kevin knew it, he was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Rolf planting kisses in columns down his neck.

"Nazz!" Kevin said in surprise. "Are you okay with this?"

Nazz replied, kicking her feet as she ogled the scene in front of her. "Am I? Of course, dude, it was my idea!"

Kevin felt vibrations as Rolf whispered in his ear from behind. "Rolf would care to contradict her," he said, "as it was _his _desire." He smoothed down all the creases on Kevin's chest before he reached his crotch and started plowing through like the world might stop spinning.

Nazz laughed giddily as Rolf stifled Kevin's guttural moans with his lips and Kevin unwrapped the condom, preparing to award it to the boy who had just effortlessly reminded him how it felt to be loved. Grievances were all cast aside for now, for the moment. Kevin still felt as though he'd lost something. But Nazz was still beautiful. Rolf was an animal. And he was a part of it all.

That was all any of them needed, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
